blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 189
is the 189th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Gauche is still under the spell, Gauche is with Marie and thinks about how humans can't be trusted. Gauche also thinks about how humans can easily betray one another, because they think better of themselves than others and that their are always someone else even when you get close to them. Gauche then thinks about how he is the same as all other humans, and that he will do anything for the happiness of Marie and himself. Suddenly Gauche notices that Black Bulls base and looks at it. As Asta manages to hit Drowa and Eclat, the mirrors in front of Zora, Noelle, Mimosa, and Kirsch all disappear. As Drowa lays on the ground, he thinks about when the humans had attacked the elves. As the elves try to protect themselves from the humans, they notices that the humans are using an artifact to drain their mana. The elves notices that the humans are in a cheerful mood since they have obtained the elves mana, and that how they are also punishing the princess for marrying one of the elves. Drowa thinks about how he will never forget the looks on the human's faces, when they stole the elves's mana. Drowa also thinks about how he can't comprehend why the humans would do that and that he is filled with so much rage that he will need to tear everything to the ground or he will never feel whole. Drowa then thinks about how the humans that he is facing are not like the humans that killed the elves and apologizes to his fellow elves. Drowa tells Asta that he will soon lose himself to his anger soon, and for Asta to do with him as he will. Drowa also apologizes to Eclat, which she responds that its okay and that she wants to stay by Drowa's gentle side forever. Asta apologizes to Drowa and Eclat and tells them that he is going to have to take back his friends while placing his Demon-Destroyer Sword on them. Drowa thinks about how the forbidden spell will be canceled out like nothing happened, and wonders what Licht is up to. As the spell begins to be undone, Drowa apologizes to Patri and Rhya for all the hard work that they have done and that he should die along with the forbidden spell that was cast upon them. Drowa asks about a power that can make it like nothing happened in the first place, but a power like that must be paid in the end always. Drowa then tells them to engrave this deep in their hearts, which Asta replies that he will never forget them. As Gauche wakes up, he is shocked to see Gordon and hits Grey on the head. As Gordon asks if Grey is okay, while Gauche notices that Asta is talking to Marie. As Marie expresses how she is glad that no one had gotten hurt, while Asta tells her that he is glad that they are safe. Gauche asks if he is kidding, since Asta had almost died for the sake of someone else and that their base is in pieces. Gauche also says that he had only join the Black Bulls because he only thinks about the safety of Marie and himself. Gauche then says that he never wanted to be buddy buddy with them since he never trusted them and that they should have just left a scumbag like him alone. Asta, Gordon, Grey, and Henry tells Gauche that they already now all that about him, and that those are not the words that he should be saying to them. Asta also tells Gauche to look at them, which Gauche thanks them causing them to rush and hug him. Suddenly Vanessa, Magna, Luck, Charmy, and Sally fall onto all of them in a large amount of cotton. As Asta greets them all, Vanessa comments about how Gauche is back. As Charmy gives Gauche food, Gauche tells her to not stuff food into other people's mouth. Sally explains how Charmy's food is capable of restoring mana, Gauche asks why Sally is here and to keep her away from Marie. Luck comments about how they should hang out since they have both been possessed, which Gauche tells him that they shouldn't. As Zora and Noelle flying above them on a broom, Zora comments about how they are the most easy going bunch ever. Suddenly Noelle pushes Zora and herself off the broom while proclaiming that she had slipped. As Asta comments about how Noelle and Zora is now here, which Noelle proclaims that it was not like she was jealous of them or anything. As Magna tells Noelle to get off of him, which Noelle tells him that he should be glad that she is on him. Asta and Henry tells Charmy that they are hungry. The Black Bulls, minus Finral, proclaim that they are going to go after Yami once they have recovered. Below the elves' base, Finral thinks about how he feels that he just missed out of joining in on something. Magic and Spells used References Navigation